


Pink Ouchies

by Itsquiettime



Series: Scribbles [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bailey - Freeform, M/M, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bay, I really don’t think this is necessary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Ouchies

“Bay, I really don’t think this is necessary.” 

“Shush, Papa.  Daddy says band aids make things better.  You need to get better.” 

“It’s just a scratch.” 

“Can’t have a scratch on the pretty face, Papa.” 

Mark was lying in the center of the kitchen floor, back against the cool tiles and feet propped up on a nearby chair while Bailey sat beside him, concentrating hard on operating on his face. 

“I don’t have a pretty face, you have a pretty face.” 

Her bright, gorgeous blue eyes met his.  She shook her head wildly, her dark curls bouncing and tangling around her adorable, round face. 

“LIAR.  I hear you tell Daddy that he’s the most beautiful thing ever all the time.”  

Mark had to bring his hand up and cover his mouth to hide his giggles. “Maybe you look just like your Daddy.” 

“Ew, Papa.  My hair isn’t green and I’m much cuter than Daddy.” 

Mark snorted and pushed himself off of the floor.  She certainly acted just like her father sometimes.  

“Papa can we have chicken nuggets?  The dinosaur ones?” 

“Bailey, you know Daddy went out to buy things for us to make soup tonight.  Don’t ask me things like that.” 

“But Papa,” she whined, pulling the cutest poutiest face she possibly could, “I’m the baby.” 

Oh she was so adorable and so painfully like Jack that it hurt.  “That’s not going to work Bay.  You know that.” 

“But I’m so cute and it works at school.” 

“Well, I’m a hardened veteran by now.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“It means I know better than to fall for your tricks, now come on, we should wash up and get ready to help Daddy cook.” 

“Okay!” As Bailey sped toward the bathroom, the front door opened, revealing Jack dragging two bags through the opening and attempting to haul them into the kitchen. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” Mark said, making his way over and trusting Bailey to wash her own hands for the moment. 

“Are you saying I can’t handle this?” Jack asked, flailing to get Mark out of the way.  “I got this!  Look at these plus one biceps!” Just as the words stumbled out of his mouth, he lost his balance, nearly sending himself and half of the food spilling across the floor.  Luckily, Mark caught him in time and the catastrophe was averted. 

Finally putting everything on the table, Jack turned to greet his husband.  As soon as he caught sight of Mark’s face, he burst into hysterical laughter.  Mark’s cheeks stained deep red and he scratched at the side of his neck. 

“Mark,” Jack began between giggles, “why are there four bright pink Band-Aids on your face?” 

“Bailey said that I couldn’t have scratches on my pretty face.” 

Jack looked at him curiously, the laughter dying in his throat.  “Did you hurt yourself?  Are you alright? 

“Yeah! Um…“ Mark paused, his cheeks turning nearly purple with the amount of blood rushing across his face. “I-I… I ran into a doorframe okay?   I was leaving Bailey’s room and she was arguing- you know, being just like her _father_ \- and I wasn’t paying attention.  It just popped out and smacked me in the face.   _Stop fucking laughing Jack_.” 

Jack was in stitches. He leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath when Bailey came sailing in, having cleaned herself up. 

“Daddy!!” She hugged him before rushing back over to Mark.  “Daddy, Papa hurt himself, he says he’s a hardened veteran now.” She mispronounced ‘veteran’ but Mark knew that Jack understood her perfectly. 

Mark rubbed his temple with his free hand while Jack collapsed into the floor, howling with laughter. 


End file.
